Updates
This is a list of Updates for modification Nitrox: Alpha 1.1.0.1 * Fix for spawning issues on EU locales. 1.1.0.0 * Added the brand new launcher! * The great Reefback migration has ended. * Added new launcher that replaces the installer. This also has the ability to launch the server directly.- * Players can now visually see equipment on other players. * Introduced full Exosuit syncing including movement, arms, and actions. * Enhanced Cyclops syncing for engine modes, silent running, shields, horn, and lights. * Added cyclops structural syncing to handle damage, fires, destruction, and hull repair. * Fixes to improve Seamoth docking experience. * Decreased amount of missing entities throughout the world: fragments, doors, debris, and fish. * Added correct syncing and saving of vehicle batteries. * Story goals are now shared between players. * Added sync for radio messages. * Modules in vehicles will be properly added upon load. * Vehicles should no longer take damage upon load if exceeding crush depth with modules. * Added LiteNetLib as an alternative networking implementation for server operators. * Added fix causing out of sync issues with the Lidgren networking layer. * Added fix with players getting out of sync when using a fabricator. * Prevent 'Would you like to save' pop-up when quitting a multiplayer game. * Fix causing odd naming and colouring to the Rocket Ship, Seamoth, and Exosuits. * Added new console commands: help and ChangeServerPassword. * Fixed death message text using the player id instead of player name. * Removed extra player model that was floating around. 1.0.3.1 *Fix for missing sulphur spawning. *Fix for chat messages not causing chat log to appear. 1.0.3.0 *Fixed a large portion of entity duplication issues in the aurora, island, and world. *Fixed entities spawning with the wrong variation or scaling. *Fixed bug with mushrooms and coral despawning when re-entering a chunk. *Fixed some entities not able to be moved by the propulsion cannon. *Added Discord Rich Presence: let others know you are playing Nitrox and request invites directly into Nitrox games. *Added better syncing to vehicle docking. *Added a better player chat log with the ability to scroll with the mouse wheel. *Added saving of vehicle names and colours. *Added initial broken life pod state and properly sync repairs. *Fixed a bug causing vehicle modules to not persist when rejoining a game. *Added a version check when starting the game to ensure clients are using the same version. *Added better syncing of Day/Night commands. These now require elevated server permissions to run. *Added syncing of beds when players use them to fast forward time. *Added ability for server owners to login with a remote admin password. This password is generated automatically if it is not set in the configuration. *Added ability for server owners to set the save game name via config. (default: save.nitrox) *Added freedom to potential server game modes. *Fixed a bug were new worlds were not respecting the game mode config. *Added graceful shutdown functionality for Linux. *Removed WPF version of NitroxServer and a few deprecated binaries. *Changed logger to use log4net. *Updated to the latest version of Harmony. 1.0.2.2 *Fixed an additional instance of base pieces becoming out of sync 1.0.2.1 *Fixed two instances of base pieces becoming out of sync *Fix for a PlayerVitals error message spamming the log file 1.0.2.0 *Fixes for constructing / deconstructing bases *Fixes for escape pod inventory saving *Players will now join the server with the starting items (Flare, nutrient block, water) instead of needing to get these from the escape pod *Fix for unlimited oxygen in tanks *Stalkers will now correctly drop teeth when picking up scrap *Fixed a bug causing mushrooms and coral disappearing from lockers and inventories *Player vitals will now follow the camera *Added permissions system for server commands *Adding new server commands (op operator, deop operator, w player) *Server commands can now be typed in Nitrox chat with a slash, example: (/w Sunrunner Hi) *Fixed signs not persisting after rejoining *Improvements to debugging tools (such as selecting object in scene with F9 or looking up via name) *Fixes for paths on Linux *Silence peeper serialisation warning at startup *Fixed crash when not able to resolve the local IP address in the server *Added save interval to the server settings file *Small changes to text when joining a server 1.0.1.0 *Fixed 10x spawning in players running servers in non-US locales. *Large rewrite of entity system to better handle dropped / picked up items *Dropped items should now be visible to all players. *Dropped creatures will now be properly simulated. *Dropped items are now reloaded and saved properly. *Fixed a bug causing simulation ownership to not fully switch over when a player disconnects. *Overall save file size has been reduced. *Escape pod inventories now properly sync. *Floating container inventories now properly sync. *Fixed placement issue with bulkheads & reactors when logging back into servers. *Fixed some instances of items disappearing from inventories. *Fixed some instances of duplicating items. *Fixed "You are on your own" message always appearing. *Allow host names to be properly resolved to IPv4 *Revamped player vitals to be above the players head *Added new console commands to the server: say, list, kick *Added file logging to the Nitrox server *Client side logging is now done per instance and doesn't override. These can be found in Subnautica/NitroxLogs __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:English Category:Changelog